1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatus for displaying moveable display elements on a board, the box in which the display board is stored being additionally configured to support the display board in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that it is educationally beneficial for children of all ages to play with substances such as water and sand. For very young children it helps them understand basic cause and effect, while for older children it helps with physical concepts such as gravity and flow.
However, water tables and sand tables are bulky to store, and often do not provide any configurable elements. Thus, they tend to be suitable for only one age group and to provide an incomplete learning experience, as children cannot experiment with changing the flow of the water or sand.